Reala
Reala is a recurring boss from NiGHTS into Dreams for the Sega Saturn and its sequel on the Wii. He/It looks and battles almost exactly like the main character from the series due to them being created as identical twins. The person who currently plays Reala switched to Reala on July 26, 2009. Background Reala and NiGHTS were created by Wizeman the Wicked as the two most elite generals in his Nightmaren army. They were created to specialize in commanding the other Nightmarens and robbing "visitors" of their Ideya. Though Reala was loyal to its creator, NiGHTS constantly disobeyed Wizeman, even sabotaging the invasions of the Night Dimension. Losing patience with NiGHTS' disobedience, Wizeman ordered Reala to capture and imprison its sibling so that he could erase NiGHTS' mind and personality and replace it with the mind of a more loyal minion. Though the capture was successful, NiGHTS was freed by a visitor who somehow managed to retain their Red Ideya. Wizeman immediately charged Reala and a second level Nightmaren named Jackle with the task of recapturing NiGHTS and disposing of the visitors. When NiGHTS and Reala finally confronted each other, the two battled in Reala's throne room attempting to paraloop the other. Ultimately, Reala lost and NiGHTS went on to fight Wizeman. Years later, Reala ambushed NiGHTS in the dreams of Will Taylor and Helen Cartwright, and imprisoned him once again on Wizeman's orders. Seeing the new visitors as a threat to Wizeman's plans Reala attempted to break the children's spirit by isolating Will in someone else's dream and convincing Helen that NiGHTS wasn't really her friend, but one of Wizeman's spies using her to harvest more Ideya. After crushing Helen’s will to work with NiGHTS and paralooping her into an unknown area (Will’s Dream) Reala disappeared until NiGHTS entered the children's subconscious vision of the city they live in. There, Reala captured the children and claimed that NiGHTS was nothing more than a puppet who is useless without them. NiGHTS countered by claiming that Reala was a puppet to Wizeman's will. After arguing, the two fought in the skies above a clock tower to see which of them truly was a mere puppet. Involvement Reala appeared in the multiverse during a failed Nightmaren attempt to enter the human dimension which ended with Reala being teleported to this new dimension. Its loyalty to Wiseman caused it to seek a way to link the multiverse to the Night Dimension. Reala learned much about the multiverse and the events that occured in the past by projecting himself into the subconsciousness of others and viewing their dreams and memories. It also took these opportunities to steal ideya from some of its victims, using the power to regain some of the strength it lost to the Multiversal Drain. Though it serves as a representative of Nightmare, Reala has shown interest in some of the multiverse's more powerful groups and figures. Reala conversed with Mephistopheles and Caulder in the Tower of Twilight's Capital area shortly before the zombie breakout forced everyone in the area to relocate to the Lunar Flotilla. During this conversation, Reala saw Mephistopheles as a person who uses his charisma to attract followers while hiding his true intentions. Caulder on the other hand seemed to make no effort to hide his sadistic nature. Despite these feelings, Reala saw the demon's offer to join the Apex Tactical Contractors as an oppertunity to further his own goals and ally himself with one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. However, after agreeing to join, Reala delayed his trip to the faction's headquarters to pursue his own goals. After hearing about the outcome of the Battle of Hyrule, Reala decided to remain a loner in the multiversal struggle. After the infected grew so numerous that the Tower of Twilight had to be evacuated, Reala remained behind in the Tower Ruins, plotting to invade and influence the subconscious of the zombies that overran the area to make them loyal to it. However, after some time spent studying these creatures Reala decided that controlling and maintaining such an army would be extremely inefficient. However, it remained in the ruins observing the infected for weakness if they should ever pose a threat to its existence. When a strike team was sent to eradicate the infected, Reala watched their progress briefly before fleeing out of fear that it would end up in the middle of the conflict. Reala remained hidden for the next few months. He spent most of his time invading nightmares, stealing ideya and gathering information from others' memories. Much to his surprise, a woman dressed as a main managed to locate him and deliver an invitation from Shizuru. Curious about what Shizuru wanted and how much she knew about him, Reala met with her at her teahouse in the Tower of Twilight. During this meeting, Shizuru expressed interest in the nightmaren's abilities and invited Reala to a Finder's meeting in The Facility. He went on to play a minor role in the faction's heist on the Shy Guy Bank, but didn't bother taking his share of the profits, having more interest in the mass fear and panic that resulted from the heist than the actual monetary gains. Lately, Reala has spent his time in the dreams and nightmares of more powerful individuals in the Multiverse, showing a special interest in the terrible visions and memories in Pyrrha's dreams. Powers and Capabilities Reala enjoys striking its foes psychologically, crushing their spirit and using their fears against them. In a stat battle, this is reflected by the small attack boost to its mental attacks (despite the fact that it currently has no mental attacks). When the time has come for the fight to get more physical, Reala utilizes the Paraloop ability which allows him to create a spacial distortion simply by circling his target. As a first level Nightmaren, Reala boosts fairly high HP and DP and average EP. Interaction/Relationship with other characters Darth Phobos: '''Reala was once curious and intrigued with Phobos' reputation as "The Queen of Fear." However, after a brief meeting with her, he views the sith lord as nothing more than a tactless brute. His alliance with her is holds little value to Reala and will end the moment he no longer has a use for her influence and resources. '''Shizuru: Quotes *"I seem to have a natural talent for reaching into people's subconscious minds and extracting hope or courage from their very being. Then they are reduced to nothing." - Reala to Mephistopheles during their first encounter. Trivia *Though it is in the multiverse, Reala can still freely enter/project himself into the dreams of others to continue haunting their dreams and extracting Ideya. *Like NiGHTS, Reala is capable of dualizing with others; however, it has yet to actually use this ability in the multiverse since it's not very fond of the idea of sharing his body. *Despite Reala's tendency to play around with opponent's minds, it doesn't have any mental attacks. *Reala was the second, and currently only, NiGHTS character on CRRP. (The first was Jackle whose account is inactive) *Reala, like many characters, has been turned into a Soul Caliber IV custom character by Paula's role-player, much to the horror of Reala's role-player. See also * External links * NiGHTS and Reala (Reala's theme music) (Youtube link) * Nightmares (Storage Topic) * Reala on the Nights Wiki Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters